guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Adel Fattough Ali Al Gazzar
| place_of_birth = Cairo, Egypt | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 369 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Transferred to Slovakia | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Adel Fattough Ali Al Gazzar is a citizen of Egypt formerly held in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Internment Serial Number is 369. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on October 22, 1965, in Cairo, Egypt. After approximatedly eight years in Guantanamo, he was transferred to Slovokia in January 2010. In June, he declared his intention to go on a hunger strike to protest conditions there.The Guantanamo Docket - Adel Fattough Ali Algazzar Background Al Gazzar is one of five detainees that Egypt sought to have sent home on November 19, 2004.Egypt wants Guantanamo releases, BBC, November 19, 2004 He stood accused of training and fighting in Kashmir. He claimed he worked for the Saudi Red Crescent, and was injured during his one and only visit to Afghanistan to deliver humanitarian aid. He claimed sympathetic Pakistani dignitaries visited him in the Pakistani hospital where his wounds were treated, but that he was nevertheless falsely denounced and sold to the USA for a bounty. Identity On January 6, 2007 the director of the Egyptian human rights group Human Rights Society for Helping Prisoners, Muhammad Zari, released the names of two recently released former Guantanamo captives. One of the names he released was: Adil Fattuh al-Jazzar. Zari said Guantanamo medical authorities amputated al-Jazzar's left leg in November 2005. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations: On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Adel Fattough Ali Algazzar v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus, Adel Fattough Ali Algazzar v. George W. Bush, was submitted on Adel Fattough Al Algazzar's behalf. In response the Department of Defense published 37 pages of unclassified documents related to his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On October 29, 2004 Tribunal panel 15 confirmed his "enemy combatant" status. Press reports On July 12, 2006 the magazine Mother Jones provided excerpts from the transcripts of a selection of the Guantanamo detainees. "Why Am I in Cuba?", Mother Jones (magazine), July 12, 2006 Al Gazzar was one of the detainees profiled. According to the article his transcript contained the following exchange: :''algazzar: I am disappointed with this tribunal because if I am in a court and you accuse me of anything I should be allowed to know what the accusations are and to see the evidence. You tell me that these accusations are unclassified but there are other classified accusations. How can I defend myself if I don’t know what the evidence is about the other accusations?... :''tribunal member: If I can clarify a little bit before you start. These are all the accusations. What we will get in the classified session is in theory evidence to support these accusations, but there are no other accusations against you besides what is listed here. :''algazzar: I understand that but what I mean is if you say I am an enemy combatant and you say you have evidence, I don’t get to see it. Then I will stay here…. :''tribunal member: Do you have any theories about why the government and the Pakistani intel folks would sell you out and turn you over to the Americans? :''algazzar: Come on, man, you know what happened. In Pakistan you can buy people for $10. So what about $5,000? :''tribunal member: So they sold you? :''algazzar: Yes. Canadian journalist, and former special assistant to US President George W. Bush, David Frum, published an article based on his own reading of the transcripts from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals, on November 11, 2006. It was Frum who coined the term "Axis of evil" for use in a speech he wrote for Bush. Al Gazzar's transcript was one of the nine Frum briefly summarized. His comment on Al Gazzar was: Frum came to the conclusion that all nine of the men whose transcript he summarized had obviously lied. He did not, however, state how he came to the conclusion they lied. His article concluded with the comment: References External links * Three Neglected Ex-Guantánamo Prisoners in Slovakia Embark on a Hunger Strike Andy Worthington June 27, 2010 * Guantánamo’s refugees Andy Worthington Category:Egyptian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Egyptian Muslims Category:Living people Category:1965 births Category:People from Cairo Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released